I Believe in You
by Shortdreamer
Summary: After a crazy day of trying to calm Kion down and failing to find Tuliza, Fuli contemplates what the lion truly means to her.


The night wind was uncharacteristically chilly for the jungle. It's breeze rustled through the trees and all the animals huddled closer inside their dens. All except for the lion guard of course. Unable to find a den large enough to fit every member, the guard, or rather Kion, had decided to camp out in an area of flat grass. Beshte had trampled the tall stalks into comfortable bedding and the rest had wasted no time curling up beside each other for much needed rest. The day had been hard on everyone, testing each others bonds and limits. However, now no trace of tension could be seen as they slept close together, warm bodies providing a shield from the chill. The only member missing was Fuli.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, Fuli had discreetly separated herself from Makini's grip and trotted a little distance from the group. She needed to run. As a cheetah, running was in her blood and while traveling with the guard she hadn't been able to truly run in order to keep pace with the others. She longed for it almost as much as she longed for peace from her thoughts. One last check to see if everyone was still blissfully asleep, and she was off. Although quieter, the jungle still had much night activity. Fuli put all of her focus on following the path, finally forgetting about the day. This was freedom. When she ran, Fuli felt powerful energy coursing through her. As long as she could run, she could overcome anything. No obstacle she had ever faced couldn't be solved by her speed. Every obstacle except for Kion that is. A frown crossed her face as worries returned. With a shake of her head, Fuli shoved the thought to the back of her mind and tried to loose herself in the rush.

Her run did not last long enough for her unfortunately. With the guard sleeping, Fuli was uneasy leaving them for too long, not to mention her body was exhausted from the day. She slowed down as she approached their camp, but couldn't bring herself to lie down. Instead, she choose to sit a few meters away where she could see the stars. Fuli sighed. There was no running from her thoughts, the best thing to do would be to sort them out tonight and get what rest she could. Memories of earlier in the day returned.

The lion guard had just finished retrieving Makini's staff from a Tuliza crazed Binturag the day before and entered the jungle at dawn. They should have had enough Tuliza to last Kion several days, but of course Bunga had used his stink and wilted the flowers. Even if they were still edible, no one could blame Kion for not taking a bite of them. Instead, they had searched all day for the Mojamomoja stone and Tuliza, but found neither. At every turn they had been sidetracked by animal after animal, each with some petty problem they just couldn't seem to fix on their own. Helping them all had wasted the day and made Kion angrier after each request. No longer was he the sweet lion who eagerly offered help to every animal he saw, but rather, a single minded lion on a mission who saw everyone as a distraction or annoyance. The last animal had pushed him too far. And with the burning pain from his scar clouding his mind, Kion had roared at the poor lemer. Luckily, Bunga had pushed the lemer out of the way in time, but he himself had gone flying. Kion's roar continued, knocking trees down like grass, lifting and tossing rocks and logs. The sky swirled with angry gray clouds and lightning crawled through the air. Before Kion could hurt more innocent animals, Fuli threw herself into his side with a cry,"Kion stop!" She pinned him down, stopping his roar. Kion struggled beneath her, rage simmering, "Fuli! Get off of me!" He demanded.

"No Kion! You aren't thinking clearly, your scar is controlling you! You need to calm down." She pushed down even harder.

"I'm fine! I'm the leader of the Lion guard and I'm sick of being sidetracked by every animal we see! We need to get to the tree of life as soon as possible!" Kion growled as he finally overpowered Fuli and flipped their positions. "I'm in charge, I don't need some stupid flower to help me. I'm the most capable member of the guard! All you ever do is force me to eat that stupid plant while I do all the work! You should do what I say!"

For the first time, Fuli felt fear course through her. Kion's eyes held none of the warmth and kindness that she was so used to. Instead, they burned with hatred and impatience. The venom in his blood clouded his mind, hindering his judgement and pushing for destruction. What more could Fuli do? She tried her best, but as her friend snarled at her, none of her words were getting through.

Fuli took a deep breath and relaxed her body as much as she possibly could. "Kion, it's alright, I know you're hurting. I understand that you're tired and mad and nothing is going like we planned, but look around you. Look at the destruction you're causing. These animals are innocent and instead of helping them, you tried to hurt them. Bunga is your best friend, he's always been by your side, but now you've let your anger hurt him. This isn't you. The Kion I know is brave but kind. Strong but gentle. You're our leader Kion. You don't have to let this scar control you, I believe in you."

For a few long moments the only sound was their labored breaths. Slowly, Fuli saw the simmering heat retreat from his eyes and the familiar light returned.

"Fuli?" Kion asked with a shake of his head.

Fuli smiled in relief, "Yes Kion it's me,"

Kion released his grip and backed away from the cheetah. "I-I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry Fuli! I would never-Bunga! Havi Kabisa! Is Bunga okay?" Kion frantically looked around, taking in the destroyed jungle. Trees had fallen, vines and branches were scattered everywhere debris pilled up from crumbled dens. Bunga staggered to his feet obviously dazed. He was on a tree branch several yards away.

"I'm alright, nothings broken." He called while carefully, for a change, climbing back down the tree. He walked toward the group unsuccessfully concealing a limp.  
Kion's ears flattened all the way against his head, his tail tucked between his legs and sorrow filled his voice,"Bunga I.. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I hurt you. I couldn't control myself and... can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Of course I can, I know you just need some Tuliza. So what you roared at me, it's nothing I can't handle."

"But your hurt and it's my fault. I don't deserve to be your friend, much less leader of the guard."

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend! And the best leader the guard could ever ask for. A little mistake doesn't change that. I'm sure I'll be all better by tomorrow morning." Bunga pulled Kion into a hug.

"O-okay, thanks Bunga. I sure hope so." Kion returned the hug, paws shaking. "I think that until we find more Tuliza Fuli should be leader."

"Me?" Fuli gasped.

"Makes sense," agreed Ono,"You're the one who's made decisions in the past when Kion's scar bothered him. As far as plans go you've had success, so it only makes sense that you're the one most fit. Common knowledge really."

"Yeah, I believe in you Fuli!" Said Beshte.

"Besides, it's only until we find some Tuliza, it won't be long I promise." Comforted Makini.

Kion gazed at her pleadingly, "What do you say Fuli?"

"Well I.." as she meet each members imploring looks she didn't have to heart to refuse, "Alright, but only until we find some Tuliza."

Kion's ear perked back up,"Thanks Fuli you're the best!"

A smirk graced her features, "Yeah, your right about that,"

"So new leader, what next?" Bunga piped up, draping his arm across her shoulders.

Fuli considered their options, "Well, first I think we should make sure no animals were hurt and clean up this area. Then we should find the direction of the mojamamoja stone and make camp for the night."

"Right!" The guard enthusiastically agreed.

After a few hours spent clearing up all the debris and rebuilding homes, the exhausted guard had about an hour of sunlight left to travel. The sun had nearly gone down once they made camp. And now, half an hour later, Fuli sat alone contemplating her new responsibility.

Before they had begun their journey, King Simba had specifically told Fuli to watch over his son. Of course she had promised she would, but at the time she had no way of knowing just what it would entail. She wanted so badly to help Kion, but ultimately she was powerless. Only the flower could calm him. It pained her to see Kion struggle. Over the years he had become her best friend and, if she was being honest with herself, even more.

Silent steps put an end to her contemplation. Fuli didn't bother to turn around, she knew by the scent and walk pattern who was approaching her.

"So did Makini accidentally hit you in her sleep, or did you just prefer to have some cheetah alone time?" Kion softly padded toward her and sat down.

"You know us Cheetahs, we need our space."

"Well I hope I'm not intruding on your cheetah space." Kion raised his brows giving a false innocent look.

Fuli played along pretending to think,"Hm I guess I could make an exception for you just this once."

"Really? I'm honored," Kion smiled as Fuli snorted breaking character.

They sat together enjoying the peaceful silence and gazing up at the stars through the thick canopy of trees.

Kion broke the trance with a quiet voice, "You know, my dad always told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us. And it's true, I just wish my grandfather Mufasa could be here now. He always gives me advice when I need it, but I'm sure he could do a lot more."

Fuli knew that he could communicate with his grandfather, but still found it difficult to believe. Although, she supposed that if the story of King Simba was true, then it only made sense.

She ventured a reply, "Yes, if he or Simba were here they could help. But I know that they both believe in you and the guard. We wouldn't be here if they didn't think you were ready. As long as his spirit is watching over us, then I'm sure we'll be alright."

Fuli felt Kion's gaze on her and turned to see the side of his mouth turned upward. The expression sent a warmth through her, yet made her self conscious at the same time, "What?"

Kion shook his head,"Nothing, I was just wondering when you got so wise."

"I've always been wise, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haha true, but lately you've become so mature. You're always looking out for me. And now you're taking over for me, I really appreciate it."

"Only until we get you some Tuliza, I'm still just the fastest in the pridelands, you're the leader."

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that the guard really depends on you. I know that it depends on every member and I'm so grateful for each of you. No one is replaceable."

Fuli detected sadness in his confession,"But there's more to it isn't there? What are you really saying Kion?"

"I'm just saying that all of you have learned how to work together so well, and grown so much, that you don't really need me for a leader. All I'm good at is yelling out dumb orders and getting mad."

Fuli couldn't stand to hear the way he was putting himself down, "Kion that's not true! The lion guard wouldn't exist if it weren't for you. You gave each of us a chance to be on the guard despite tradition saying we had to all be lions. You've guided us through so many battles and saved so many animals. You even defeated scar. It's your fierceness, sound judgement and leadership that restored peace to the pride lands and helped us to become better guards."

Kion didn't know what to say, "Fuli I-"

"All of this anger and trouble thinking isn't your fault. Scar is the one who made that snake bite you and the venom is what's causing you so much pain. Your heart hasn't changed and once we get to the tree of life, you'll be able to lead us at your best."

Fuli wasn't sure why she was so worked up about this, but her heart felt lighter finally getting everything off of her chest. She prayed her words touched Kion and helped him to stop beating himself up.

"Thank you Fuli, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm so happy you think that much of me. I want to be a good leader worthy of the guard. I know I'm struggling now, but as long as I have your help, I'm sure I can do it."

"You're welcome, I guess I just wanted you to know that you're not alone in this. We all have your back."

"I know, and I'm so thankful for it. I'm really sorry about earlier today you know. I never meant to pin you down so hard, or threaten you."

"Hard? I'm pretty sure I tackled you harder first. It was a little scary, but you didn't hurt me. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose."

Kion met Fuli's grin with a smile of his own, "I wouldn't, you mean to much to me."

Fuli's heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked away. "Thanks Kion,"

Kion stretched before rising, "So do you wanna sit here, or would you rather go on a walk with me? My dad spent a long time in the jungle with uncle Timon and Pumba, I want to take some time to really see if it's as beautiful as he says."

"A walk sounds nice," Fuli agreed moving to trot beside him.

The two cats walked deeper into the jungle looking around at the beautiful scenery in companionable silence. The full moon illuminated the path, bright flowers hung from green trees, fireflies floated calmly through the air and a stream of clear blue water ran leading to a waterfall. Fuli blamed her imagination for seeing hearts everywhere in the shape of leaves, spiderwebs, and vines. Kion swore that the muted chatter of the night animals and the breeze sounded suspiciously like his dads favorite song to sing to his mother. The countless times he'd heard "Can you feel the love tonight" seemed to be playing in the back of his mind.

Before joining the guard, Fuli didn't have any friends, much less ever think that she'd feel so strongly about someone else. But as she walked beside Kion, she saw the beauty in everything and felt a joy deep in her soul.

The pair stopped once they reached the pool beneath the waterfall. Lapping up the refreshing water, Fuli tried to think of something to say. Every time she met his gaze she lost her confidence. Unable to stand it anymore, Fuli pushed Kion forward causing him to tumble into the pool. After a few seconds Kion emerged completely drenched. Knowing better than to get Fuli wet, he climbed back onto land with a chuckle and shook out his fur. Fuli giggled and sprinted away avoiding the droplets. Kion gave chase and the two were engaged in a game of tag much like they used to play when they were cubs. Through the tall grass, over logs and down a hill they ran. Fuli slowing down purposefully to let Kion tackle her. Laughing in exhilaration, they tumbled head over heels down a hill, tangled together in a pile of limbs and fur. Of course Fuli landed on top since Kion had angled himself to break their fall. Even in this situation he put someone else in front of himself. Fuli couldn't bring herself to get up yet, and let herself enjoy being this close. Kion's eyes were full of warmth emanating from his chocolate orbs. His angular features were softened by a smile, red mane falling slightly over his face. Without warning, Kion lifted his face centimeters away from Fuli and licked her cheek. Stunned, Fuli stared at him. Had he really just done that? Did that mean he felt the same way, or was it just a friendly lick?

Her expression must have been hilarious, because Kion burst into laughter, his chest shaking her own with its force. "I'm sorry Fuli, I shouldn't have done that without permission, but it was totally worth it!"

Fuli removed herself from his grasp now too warm to be close. "Well I'm glad you think messing with my emotions is so funny." She couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice. It wasn't Kion's fault that her hopes had been raised. She should be a better friend.

Kion carefully approached her, "Messing with your emotions? Fuli, I was just showing you how I feel. When I'm around you I'm always so happy. I don't have to be a prince or a leader when I'm with you, I feel free to be me. And I meant what I said, you mean a lot to me."

Fuli's eyes widened, "Really? Well you mean a lot to me too, more than anyone else actually."

"So you're saying you like me?" His tone was hopeful.

"Umm yes?"

"That's great! Cause it was gonna be really awkward if you didn't, since I like you too," Kion playfully bumped her shoulder.

"I knew that," Fuli rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from breaking out across her face. She leaned into Kion rubbing her head underneath his chin. Low purrs emanated from her throat as he returned her gesture.

Fuli had finally found her place. Right here beside Kion. He was the leader and she was second in command, they were a team. As long as they were together, no evil would ever triumph. 


End file.
